El Pasar de los Años
by Karla Hermanni Valo
Summary: 5 años pasaron desde que te vi por ultima vez y ahora regresas como si nada pasara con tu sonrrisa y esos ojos azules que me hacen salir de mi ... SasuNaru/Yaoi
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola hola hola…..**

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pase por aquí (unos 3 años) pero solo un poco xD**

**En fin este es un trabajo que tenia in completo desde hace algún tiempo por fin logre inspirarme para terminarlo y aquí se los traigo espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones….**

**1)Esta es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta te recomiendo salgas de aquí, de lo contrario no me hago cargo de daños y traumas ocasionados**

**2)Solo serán 2 caps**

**3)Todo es el punto de vista de Sasuke**

**4)Es un universo paralelo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, sin fines de lucro… bla bla bla etc…**

**Yo solo los uso para mis historias de persona loca y pervertida que soy y así….**

**Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten…**

Han pasado tantos años desde que estuve por última vez en este lugar recuerdo que tuve momentos felices, discusiones. risas … pero solo uno fue el que cambio mi vida, aún las imágenes aparecen de vez en cuando en mi cabeza, aquel chico llorando desesperadamente intentando explicar sus motivos, yo solo con cara seria escuchándolo y el verlo salir corriendo, la última vez que lo vi …..

Señor ¿gusta un poco mas de café?- dijo la camarera sacándome de mis pensamientos

No, gracias será todo por hoy ¿podría traer la cuenta? Gracias

Si regreso en un minuto – dijo mientras se alejaba

Después de pagar la cuenta camine hasta el parque cercano al lugar un lugar hermoso en verdad lamentable mente no lograba concentrarme en la belleza de los paisajes ya que seguía esa idea en mi cabeza, esa idea que no sabía si lograría sacar de mi cabeza antes de llegar a aquel lugar, ese lugar lleno de recuerdos .

- Flash Back -

Esa mañana me levante como de costumbre, me bañe y me arregle para el trabajo, salí del cuarto y lo vi sentado en la sala tan tranquilo cosa que era un poco rara en el, pero no le di importancia (tal vez debí de dársela), así que seguí con lo de costumbre.

Buenos días- salude como de costumbre sentándome en el sillón que estaba en frente del rubio

Buenos días… -contesto, un seco "buenos días" salió de sus labios, supuse que estaba muy entretenido leyendo y eso debió haber sido pensé…

¿Quieres algo de desayunar? Tengo algo de tiempo antes del trabajo- ninguna reacción- vamos a desayunar al restaurant de alado del parque ¿qué te parece?

Si, está bien - dijo el rubio muy desanimado sin quitar los ojos de su periódico

Me levante fui por mis cosas del trabajo, el ya estaba parado en la puerta esperándome me dio una pequeña sonrisa que me reconforto un poco, caminamos por aquel parque platicando de pequeñas cosas sin importancia hasta llegar al lugar acordado.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa que acostumbramos, para este punto del día el había recuperado su buen humor haciendo pequeños comentarios que, en ocasiones, eran tontos y fuera de los temas de conversación, eso no importaba el reía a carcajadas y yo solo lo observaba regalándole una sonría (o más bien una mueca) de vez en cuando algo de lo que decía captaba mi atención.

Después del desayuno y de compartir un momento con el decidí que ya era hora de ir al trabajo a pesar del ser el hijo del jefe también debía de cumplir con un horario y ser responsable ya que algún día esa empresa seria mía, debería ser de mi hermano mayor pero el desapareció hace ya algunos años.

Nos vemos en la noche en la casa- me despedí dejando pagada la cuenta y a el tomando una taza de café

Claro – contesto el dándome una sonrisa mientras yo veía esos ojos azules y salía del restaurant rumbo al trabajo.

Creo que hay empezó el inicio del fin…

-Fin Flash Back -

Seguía caminando por aquel lugar dando vueltas, en momentos me arrepentía de mi decisión y otros estaba más decidido que nunca- que irónico – pensaba que Uchiha Sasuke no temía a nada o eso decía el…

Tenía 5 años que no regresaba a ese lugar algunas de mis cosas siguen ahí y todos mis recuerdos

- Flash Back -

4 Años a Tras…

Sasuke Sasuke!…. – entro el ojiazul corriendo y gritando

Que sucede- dije con una cara de fastidio

¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - dijo el entusiasmado

¿Por qué haríamos algo especial?- dije yo fingiendo no saber

Jummmm… hoy hace un año nos mudamos aquí, no puedo creer que se te olvidara- dijo el rubio un tanto ofendido por "mi falta"

Mmm…. Eso es algo que me tiene sin mucho cuidado- conteste yo tomando el periódico para leer

Pues a mí no- con testo el mas ofendido que antes – me voy a trabajar

Salió por la puerta mientras yo con una sonrisa burlona pensaba en lo feliz que se pondría al ver que había pedido un día en el trabajo solo para pasar la tarde con él; cuando salió del trabajo le sorprendió mucho que estuviera afuera esperándolo.

¡Sasuke! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – dijo el sorprendido y feliz por mi presencia

Dobe, cómo puedes pensar que se me olvidaría un día como hoy, si eres tan molesto- dije con una media sonrisa

El solo sonrió y camino a un lado de mi- ¿qué tienes pensado?

Nada en especial solo vamos a cenar y después vemos – empezamos a caminar hacia el restaurant favorito del rubio, ya en el lugar disfrute de su compañía y de sus historias unas más absurdas que otras, pero, que se puede hacer si eso era lo que más disfrutaba de él.

Después de la cena caminamos por el parque, después de un rato me pregunto que si quería fuéramos a ver una película antes de ir a casa, yo estuve de acuerdo y así tomamos un taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad donde estaban exhibiendo una película de terror que él quería ver desde hace algún tiempo.

Salimos de la película y el estaba aterrado

Te dije que no viéramos eso – dije yo un tanto molesto porque él no iba a poder dormir y por lo tanto yo tampoco

Lo sé, pero en verdad tenía ganas de verla, a parte no creo que pase nada- dijo el con una sonrisa

Bueno ya es tarde vamos a casa- dije caminando hacia la salida

Mientras de camino a la casa solo pensaba una cosa en lo feliz que se iba a poner al ver que le tenía un regalo, no era nada del otro mundo solo un pequeño llavero en forma de rana que vio en una tienda cercana al parque, cuando entramos vio la pequeña caja sobre la mesa.

¿Es para mí? – dijo el emocionado

¿Para quién más seria?- se acerco a la mesa y lo abrió, sus ojos brillaron al ver lo que era

El día que vio el llavero íbamos caminando hacia el restaurant, yo tenía muchas cosas pendiente en el trabajo, así que decidí apresurarlo a lo cual respondió un tanto molesto porque decía que nunca le ponía atención.

¡Gracias!- dijo el lanzándose sobre mi dándome un en un tierno abrazo al cual yo correspondí rodeándolo también con mis brazos.

Lo mire a los ojos y le di un pequeño beso- Vamos a dormir- dije separándolo un poco de mi, el asintió con la cabeza, nos separamos por completo.

Ya en la cama como era de esperarse el no podía dormir por culpa de la película

Deja de dar vueltas o yo tampoco podre dormir- dije un tanto molesto

Lo siento solo que no puedo estoy muy nervioso- dijo el haciendo un pequeño berrinche

Ven- lo acerque a mi envolviéndolo con mis brazos

Solo sentí como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos

¿Qué tienes?- pregunte por fin

N-nada- solo – dijo nervioso- no, no es nada- se dio la vuelta y se acurruco en mi pecho, le levante un poco la barbilla con una de mis manos y le di un beso que se torno apasionado, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre de el sacándole la poca ropa que traía

Pensé que debías de dormir bien- dijo en entre jadeos

Eso puede esperar – dije yo sin detenerme de lo que hacía- puede que te ayude a dormir mejor

Me detuve por un instante admirando a Naruto desnudo frente a mí, después de un par de segundos tome un poco de lubricante y empecé a masajear su entrada suavemente hasta que sentí que estaba listo para mi, poco a poco me deslice hasta que fuimos uno, con movimientos lentos al inicio que se convirtieron en una ola de pación, en esos momentos solo pensaba una cosa, en hacerlo sentir bien.

Después de haber terminado los dos al mismo tiempo lo acurruque en mi pecho y se quedo dormido- objetivo cumplido- pensé mientras mis ojo se cerraban.

-Fin Flash Back -

Cada vez más cerca de aquel lugar desde donde estoy se alcanza a ver el pequeño departamento que mi amante y yo compartíamos en aquellos días.

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les guste esta pequeña parte ****si les gusto dejen reviews, se aceptan quejas y comentarios de toda clase xD **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola hola hola…..**

**Bueno aquí de regreso bueno espero subir el final de mi antiguo trabajo hay si gustan leerlo es algo viejo y era joven xD espero terminarlo en estos días sean felices :3**

**Aclaraciones….**

**Esta es una historia yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta te recomiendo salgas de aquí, de lo contrario no me hago cargo de daños y traumas ocasionados**

**Segundo capitulo y final**

**Todo es el punto de vista de Sasuke**

**Es un universo paralelo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, sin fines de lucro… bla bla bla etc…**

**Yo solo los uso para mis historias de persona loca y pervertida que soy y así….**

**Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten…**

Hoy hace 5 años el se fue y me pregunto mil veces ¿por que regrese en este día?, es por mi o solo es por él, se que es tonto pensar que el este ahí esperándome… ja como si eso fuera a pasar – él fue el que me dejo- me digo a mi mismo mientras mis piernas no dejan de caminar.

Por fin llego al umbral de la puerta, el portero un señor algo mayo que desde hace mas de 10 años trabaja en el lugar se sorprende al verme entrar

Buenas noches señor Uchiha- dice levantándose de su lugar

Buenas noches- digo mientras camino al elevador presiono el botón del 4to piso y comienzos a subir, por lo regular el trayecto en un elevador se siente tan rápido que es solo un instante pero dadas las circunstancias de mi visita no lo veo de esa manera siento como le falta un poco el aire y los 4 pisos que hay que recorrer son eternos.

No me gustaría tener que venir aquí desgraciada mente algo en mi dice que es momento de seguir adelante y no mirar atrás.

Al llegar al apartamento noto algo extraño, la cerradura de la está sin correr… que raro yo la había corrido el ultimo día que estuve aquí… ¿o fue imaginación mía?... da igual eso no importa ahora

Busco una bolsa del estante de la cocina y levanto un poco de la basura que deje hay antes de salir "para no regresar" levanto la mirada y el esta hay, sacudo la cabeza, mi mente juega conmigo.

Hola Sasuke- oigo su vos tan clara

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido y muy confundido a la vez no se que sentir muchas veces pensé en buscarlo pero, nunca lo hice

Bueno … yo … solo viene por esto – lleva en sus manos una pequeña cajita, la cajita de el llavero- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta como si nada hubiese pasado...

…- no contesto nada hasta después de unos segundos -Si estoy bien – apenas pude pronunciar esas palabras e intento seguir levantando botellas y basura de la mesa de café.

Me alegra – dice el poniendo es sonrisa de tonto en su cara- ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

No, no estoy bien- contesto rápidamente para evitar que el rubio se acerque más

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?

Si mucho tiempo – ¿cómo puede preguntar esas cosas?

Bueno yo me voy no te molesto mas – dijo el caminando hacia la puesta

¿Ya cenaste?- ¿¡qué diablos estoy haciendo!?

No, no he cenado – contesta

Yo tampoco vamos a cenar ¿te parece?- pregunto mientras por dentro siento que estoy haciendo algo mal

Caminamos en silencio por el parque hasta aquel restaurant, donde nos vimos por última vez, tantos recuerdos van y vienen en mi cabeza.

¿Qué van a ordenar?- pregunta la camarera

Unos hot cakes y leche con chocolate para mí – tan infantil como siempre, se me escapa una media sonrisa

Café americano y pan con mantequilla por favor – de nuevo un largo silencio

Wow este lugar no ha cambiado nada – por fin rompe el silencio

No sé, no lo he notado, pero puede que tengas razón- contesto sin sentimiento alguno

Pues para mi nada ha cambiado- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Nos traen la comida y el silencio regresa casi instantáneamente, no puedo creer que esto está pasando tanto años sin saber de él, pero, como el acaba de decir nada ha cambiado el lugar es el mismo, yo soy el mismo y mis sentimiento por el son los mismos.

Terminamos la cena casi sin decir nada uno que otro comentario sin importancia

Bueno esta es mi parte de la cena – dijo estirando algo de dinero

No, yo pago, yo te invite- pago rápidamente y el guarda su dinero

Parece que va a comenzar a llover será mejor apurarme- dice mientras se levanta, no puedo evitarle fue casi como si mi cuerpo no obedeciera mi cerebro y estiro la mano para tomarlo del brazo

¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- pregunta sorprendido

Solo no puedo- contesto en un tono muy bajo casi inaudible- ¿podemos hablar?

Claro, pero va a llover- dice el con una pequeña sonrisa

Vamos a casa - ¿Qué dije? A casa…

Claro- contesto él con la misma sonrisa

Caminamos de regreso a la "casa" como así la llame de nuevo, en silencio pero cada vez las cosas eran menos incomodas, comenzó a llover intente corre con dirección al departamento pero Naruto, como siempre ha sido un alma libre solo se detuvo y disfruto un momento de la lluvia para después alcanzarme corriendo un poco, llegamos en el recibidor seguía el portero quien solo se levanto dando un pequeño saludo, llegando al 4to piso al departamento, nuestro departamento las cosas se sentían como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Naruto se saco la playera naranja que llevaba puesta – ¿no te molesta que tome algo de ropa del armario?

Para nada creo que aun hay ropa tuya hay- conteste de la manera más calmada que pude, mientras entraba al cuarto para de igual manera yo tomar algo de ropa y un par de toallas

No sentamos en la sala intente hablar, pero, no puede solo me quede con la boca abierta cuando Naruto estallo en llanto.

Perdón, perdón- dijo el sin lograr dejar de llorar, se pare tanto como ese día lo único que él podía hacer era pedir perdón

- Flash Back -

Después de irme al trabajo esa mañana me quede pensando en ¿Qué tenía Naruto?, me apure a terminar mi trabajo y salí de la oficina lo más rápido posible, cuando llegue a casa encontré a Naruto con sus maletas hechas listo para salir de la casa

¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte muy sorprendido

Me voy y no regresare- contesto el mirando al piso

Espera vamos a platicar- dije antes que otra cosa pasara

No creo que sea buena idea- dijo el rubio sin levantar la cara del piso

No te puedes ir, así que vamos a hablar- lo tome de la mano y salimos rumbo al restaurant, no puso mucha fuerza y lloro todo el camino, sabía que no podía hablar con en la casa por que en cualquier minuto tomaría sus cosas y se iría fuera de ella por lo menos ganare un par de minutos, tomamos un par de copas y comenzamos a hablar

¿Por qué te marchas?- pregunte serio

Perdón pero no puedo decirte son cosas mías- contesto bajando la mirada

Creo que merezco una explicación ¿no crees?- pregunto un tanto molesto

Perdón perdón no puedo- soltó el llanto- perdón, perdón, perdón

No piensas decir nada más que perdón ¿cierto?- pregunte en un tono de desesperación

Perdóname no puedo – en ese momento se levanto y salió del lugar

No sé porque simplemente no quise seguirlo cuando llegamos a el restaurant pensaba en no dejar que se marchase pero, de un momento a otro perdí el interés de seguir a una persona que no podía darme una explicación del por qué se iba (ahora tal vez me arrepiento de no hacerlo), solo vi su silueta desaparecer de mi vista en un par de segundos y yo me quede hay decidido a no regresar en un par de semanas para no toparme con él.

- Fin Flash Back -

Ahora esta escena me recuerda ese día…

¿Por qué me pides perdón?- pregunto manteniendo mi postura

Sasuke se que a estas alturas de la vida lo que te hice ya no te importe pero para mi sigue siendo dolorosa la forma en que me fui- dijo el rubio entre sollozos

Y ¿Quién dice que me importo?- digo mientras veo que mis palabras son como cuchillos que se hunden en su cuerpo – perdón, do debí de decir eso

N-no te preocupes- veo mientras el comienza a llorar de nuevo

Si me importo que te fueras, no entiendo el porqué lo hiciste- miro hacia el suelo no soporto verlo llorar

No pasa nada creo que al final de todo yo tenía la culpa- ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Culpa de qué?- eso está en el pasado espero que tenga un futuro brillante, se levanto bruscamente para salir corriendo hacia la puerta (esta vez no lo dejare ir)

¡No te irás!- lo tomo por el brazo y lo aviento bruscamente al sillón- no te iras, dejare que te me vallas esta vez

El rubio no paraba de llorar y seguía repitiendo que lo perdonara ¿perdonar porque? Todo es tan confuso, lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo beso una y otra vez hasta que deja de llorar

Ahora me vas a contar que te pasa- dije viéndolo a los ojos y notando que se empezar a calmar

De acuerdo te contare todo- dijo limpiando las lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos- la noche anterior a irme escuche que hablabas con alguien por teléfono diciendo que te arruinaba la vida y que tal vez estarías mejor sin mí, después de eso decidí regresar con mis padres

Sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lagrimas al mismo tiempo que los míos

Eres un dobe ¿Cómo puedes creer esas cosas?- dije mientras una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla

Yo te escuche Sasuke- dijo llorando de nuevo

Si, si lo dije, pero tú debiste hablar conmigo no solo sacar conclusiones absurdas

…- su cara estaba tan confundida

Esa noche discutí con mi padre porque me amenazo de que si no te dejaba me quitaría todo y no sería el heredero de la empresa, y que tú eras lo peor de mi vida después de decir lo que escuchaste le dije que me quitara todo que no te dejaría ir nunca y después tu desapareciste-dije un tanto enojado- ….Ahora porque lloras!

Me abrazo fuertemente – Sasuke me haces tan feliz que lastima que todo acabo así y ahora es tarde

No, no es tarde lo apreté contra mí, besándolo con pasión y llevándolo al cuarto nuestro cuarto done tantas veces nos amamos y hoy lo haríamos de nuevo, _la ventana abirta de par en par, que dejaba pasar el brillo de la luna ilumine y bañe nuestros cuerpos, le saco rápidamente la ropa y él hace lo mismo no envolvemos en un frenesí apasionado_

_Mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir tu lengua… Te deseo y amo locamente desde que nos conocimos. Cuando me encontré con tu mirada, quedé atrapado y no pude alejare de ti. _

_¡Aaaaaaahh! Mi cuerpo se quema cada vez que entra en el. Una y otra vez lo envisto con fuerza. Mi abdomen roza con su miembro una y otra vez pequeños gemidos salen de sus labios y veo sus ojos azules encontrarse con los míos de vez en cuando _

_Sa-su-ke .. TE AMO – logra pronunciar con dificultad por culpa de las embestidas _

_Des pues de oir esas palabras no puedo, pierdo el control y te devoro salvajemente. Tu rostro sonrojado y el sonido de tus jadeos son mi adicción. Quiero que tu corazón se acelere, quiero que no puedas respirar, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que solo me perteneces a mí… porque eres mío…_

El el rubio se sonrojó -¿Po… por qué?...- su corazón se aceleró nervioso.

Me acerque mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de la mano del rubio que aun no soltaba y lo bese. Los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos y se ruborizó. Aquel simple toque de labios, hizo que su respiración se detuviera por unos instantes. Separe nuestras bocas y lo bese.

También te amo Naruto…

Al escuchar lo que dije, que jamás en la vida espero, cerca de su oído, el rubio sintió como su cuerpo gritaba de alegría y le devolvió el abrazo. No sabía que decir, solo quería disfrutar de ese breve momento.

Nos separamos y se acurruco en mi pecho en ese momento decidí que jamás lo dejaría ir de nuevo…

**FIN…..**

**Espero que le haya gustado este también es un trabajo que tenia por hay pendiente espero opiniones bye!**


End file.
